The instant invention relates generally to power tools, and more particularly, to an air grinder motor vibrating sanding accessory for auto body work and the like.
Numerous accessories have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be employed with power tools. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,610,111 of Cox; 4,420,908 of Reiling et al; and 2,614,369 of Robins, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.